


Gingerbread Love

by takeitoffhemmo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Baking, Brief mention of Phichit, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeitoffhemmo/pseuds/takeitoffhemmo
Summary: Yuuri misses baking, so he builds a gingerbread house with Victor.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 32
Collections: 18OI Secret Santa Holiday E-card Exchange 2020





	Gingerbread Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the 18OI server Secret Santa exchange! I hope Waffle loves it <3

Yuuri drops his bag by the door and kicks his shoes off. As he goes to hang up his coat he hears Makka skidding across the hardwood floor towards him and then he’s pushed back as she collides with his legs. 

“Hi Makka,” he coos, bending to scratch behind her ear. 

She licks his face and then rolls over so he can scratch her tummy. He’s thoroughly rubbing her belly when Victor appears around the corner, smiling.

“Ah, this is where my two loves were,” he says, spatula pointed towards them. 

“Victor,” Yuuri says while standing up. 

He approaches his fiancé and quickly envelopes him in a hug. 

“Missed you,” he mumbles into Victor’s shoulder. 

“It hasn’t been long, but I miss you too,” Victor says, hugging tighter. 

They let go after a few more moments and then Yuuri follows Victor back to the kitchen. He was making grilled chicken, vegetables, and rice. 

“I know it’s kind of boring, but I didn’t feel like cooking,” Victor says, checking the chicken. 

Sniffing the air, Yuuri says, “Mm, it’s okay. It smells good.” 

After dinner, they cuddle on the couch with a movie neither of them cares about playing on the TV. Instead, they enjoy each other’s presence and the quiet moments they get during their few breaks. 

Tucked up against Victor’s side, Yuuri sighs contentedly and snuggles closer. Victor softly touches his arm and he smiles to himself. This is his favorite part of every day. 

Just then his phone vibrates from the coffee table and he glances towards it. Phichit’s name flashes across the screen before it goes dark again. 

He reaches out and grabs his phone. It’s a text with a picture of him and Phichit baking sugar cookies when they lived in Detroit. The phone vibrates again with a text that says, “These were good! We should bake again soon <3.” 

Yuuri replies and then puts the phone down again. 

“Do Russians have lots of christmas cookies like in America?” Yuuri asks. 

“I don’t think cookies are quite as popular, but we do have a tea cookie,” Victor replies. “Why?” 

“I remembered baking a bunch of sweets with Phichit when we were in Detroit. I thought maybe we could do the same,” Yuuri says. 

“Oh! That’d be fun! What did you want to bake?” 

“I wanted to try making a gingerbread house, but Phichit and I never got a chance to do it. Wanna give it a try?” 

Victor’s eyes are sparkling as he replies, “Yes!” 

***

“Wait, how much butter?” Victor asks while opening the fridge. 

“A whole stick,” Yuuri replies, pulling out a bag of flour. 

A few minutes later, the counter is covered with ingredients for their gingerbread house along with various sized mixing bowls and some pastry bags. 

Yuuri looks at the recipe he found online and then grabs the brown sugar, butter, cinnamon, ginger, cloves, and baking soda. 

“It says we have to cream the butter with all these and then add the flour and water,” Yuuri says, looking back down at the recipe. 

“Okay!” Victor says and throws the butter into the bowl. He measures out the brown sugar and goes to pour it in, but Yuuri grabs his arm. 

“Wait. The butter will be too firm. It won’t cream easily. We should’ve taken it out last night, but it’s okay. I don’t like having to do it, but we can microwave it.” 

Yuuri takes the bowl and sets it into the microwave. A few seconds later, he pulls it out and checks the butter. It’s soft, so he sets the bowl back down in front of Victor. 

“Okay, continue,” he says with a smile. 

Victor finishes adding the rest of the ingredients and then begins mashing everything together. Once it looks smooth Yuuri adds the flour and some water. He blends it together and then puts the bowl in the fridge. 

“Now we wait,” he says. 

Victor pouts. “I hate waiting.” 

“I know, but it’ll be worth it. In the meantime...how can I distract you?” Yuuri asks, a tilt to his head. 

“Oh, I could think of some things,” Victor replies, a smile growing. 

They spend the next thirty minutes messing around. When the timer goes off they’re lying on the couch, catching their breaths from an intense tickle war. 

“Vi-vi-victor,” Yuuri pants, weakly trying to push him off. 

“One second,” Victor says and then kisses Yuuri. It’s quick and he barely registers it besides the warmth he feels from the affection. 

“I love you,” Victor says. 

“Mm. Me too,” Yuuri replies, smiling. 

They get up and go into the kitchen to finish their gingerbread house. They cut out the pieces for the house and then put them into the oven to bake. They mess around some more while it’s baking and cooling. 

Finally, it’s time to actually build the house. 

It turns out Victor is bad at gluing the pieces together so Yuuri ends up building the house and then Victor decorates it with peppermints and gummies. 

While Victor’s placing another gummy on the roof, Yuuri steals one out of the bag and tosses it into his mouth. 

“Hey!” Victor exclaims and quickly throws the bag under his shirt. 

“What?” Yuuri asks, eyes wide. 

“Just…you can’t…oh my god,” Victor says. 

Yuuri tilts his head. 

“You…” Victor says and then leans over and boops Yuuri’s nose. 

Yuuri blinks, then scrunches his nose. “Victor,” he says exasperated. 

“But you’re so cute!” 

Rolling his eyes, Yuuri sighs and looks at their creation. “Maybe we should stop now. This looks good, right?” Yuuri says gesturing towards their gingerbread house. There’s gummies of various colors lining the roof, and peppermints creating a pathway to the door. Windows are drawn on with icing and they even made a gingerbread man to stand outside the house. 

“It looks fabulous,” Victor says. 

“Maybe we could do this every year. It was really fun,” Yuuri says. 

“Mm, let’s,” Victor agrees. 

***

Phichit’s phone buzzes and he opens a text from Yuuri. 

“Thanks for the inspiration! [Photo attachment].” 

In the photo is Victor and Yuuri with a small gingerbread house. Phichit smiles and then goes back to watching cheesy holiday movies.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all enjoyed it!! Happy holidays!


End file.
